A wide variety of devices exist which are configured to present one or more games. These devices include the well known slot machine and video poker machine, each of which is configured to present at least one gambling or wager-type event. By gambling event, it is meant a game which requires a player to place a bet, such as a monetary wager, for the opportunity of winning an award if the outcome of a presented game is a winning outcome.
Slot and video machines have a wide variety of configurations. Commonly, these machines comprise upright cabinets or housings which support game implementing hardware, such as controllers, a video display, lights, buttons, a coin hopper, bill validator and cash box, and/or a wide range of other devices. The housing is generally taller than it is wide, and occupies substantial vertical space. Generally, the housing is sufficiently tall that when the gaming machine is placed on a short support or stand, the gaming machine may be used by a player who is standing.
In some instances, this normal configuration of a gaming machine is undesirable. For example, it is desirable to provide games for play at a bar. Generally, a bar is configured to include an upwardly extending wall. A bar surface is supported at the top of the wall. The bar surface is a generally horizontal, planar surface for supporting served drinks and food. A customer sits on one side of the wall, and a server such as a bar tender is located at an opposing side of the wall. Generally, the bar surface extends or overhangs over the wall some distance in both directions. This permits a customer's legs to be positioned under the bar surface while the bar surface is located close to the remainder of their body. Food and drink service elements may be stored under the bar surface at the opposing server's side of the wall. Shelves may be provided under the bar surface for supporting glasswear. Often, one or more refrigerated units are located under the bar surface, these units used to house cooled beverages.
In this setting, a conventional gaming machine has numerous drawbacks. First, the height of the gaming machine is such that if it is placed on the bar surface, it is positioned too high to be used by a customer. If placed upon the floor, the gaming machine would be too low, and be located under the bar surface. The size of the gaming machine also prevents it from being integrated into the bar, as such would displace the space for customer's legs or food and drink service elements.
As a result of these drawbacks, bar top units have been developed. In general, existing bar top units comprise a housing supporting a horizontally-mounted display which faces upwardly. A mounting hole is formed in the bar surface. A trim member is placed about the periphery of the bar top unit. Screws are extended parallel to the bar surface through the trim member and into the material forming the bar surface. The bar top unit housing is lowered into the bar surface until it rests upon the trim member. The bar top unit housing is then attached to an inwardly extending lip of the trim member with fasteners.
The configuration of current bar top units has numerous drawbacks. A first drawback is the method of mounting the unit to the bar surface. As mentioned, this requires mounting a trim member to the opening in the bar surface. Then, the unit must be lowered into the opening defined by the trim member and then be connected to the trim member with a second set of fasteners.
Current bar top units also often still suffer from drawbacks relating to their application. First, the depth of these bar top units is still quite great, and does not permit the units to be placed in a location of the bar where a cooler is located under the bar surface.
Another problem is that the units are not arranged to be readily serviceable. First, some bar top gaming units are not configured for easy service by a technician in the event of a malfunction. Components of the unit may be layered upon one another within the housing, making it difficult for the technician to reach components positioned deep within the unit. To address this problem, in many instances the gaming unit is very deep and includes a large front panel which is removable. By providing a large front removable panel and spaced apart components, the technician can access all of the components. On the other hand, the depth of the unit is very large, preventing it from being used in many locations.
Also, the units are not configured for simple and secure service by a gaming operator, such as to empty a coin hopper or remove a full cash box. It is necessary to ensure that when the inside of the bar top unit is accessed by a technician, the coin hopper/cash box and the like remain secure. On the other hand, it is necessary that a gaming operator be able to readily remote coins or cash to service the machine without difficulty.
An improved bar top gaming unit is desired.